Nova the Crazy Vixen Girl
by StrawberryHamster
Summary: A young, crazy half human, half vixen girl enters the life of Harvey and Peanut... Along with her pet fox, Mindy. How will their lives turn out now? Please reveiw! Be nice about it too!
1. Enter the Crazy Vixen Girl

StrawberryHamster: Well, I can't believe the lack of Harvey Birdman fanfics! (sadness) WHY DOESN'T ANYONE LOVE THAT SHOW LIKE I DO?!?!?! Anyways, I hope that after this story, you'll all love it! ^^

Enter the Vixens

"Harvey! You're alive!!" Judy shouted, "But we all saw you-"  
"Ah, that was my clone. Remember; I was cloned?"  
"Oh," everyone said.  
And that's how Harvey was alive... or never really died as the case may be. Anyways, that's not what this story's about. It's about a girl named Nova and how she changed everyone's life one way or another... Na, I'm just screwin' with ya! It's really about a story of a crazy girl!  
It started one rainy day. Harvey was on his way to work when he spotted her; a young girl, most likely Peanut's age, with long read hair and blue eyes. She wore a gothic t-shirt, ripped gene and a spiked collar. She had fox ears and a foxtail. Next to her sat a female fox who growled at Harvey. Usually Harvey would have just walked away or ignored them, but he just couldn't. Instead, he took his lunch and placed it by the girl's feet. "Ah... There you go," he said simply before walking off.

***

Harvey walked to his office. He just lost another case. "If it continues to go like this, I'll be out of a job," he sighed. He opened his door and gasped.  
The fox girl from before was sitting on his desk, nibbling on a sandwich. She looked up and smiled. "Hi," she said in the most innocent voice ever. She blinked, still smiling, then bent her head down and began to nibble on the sandwich again.  
"W-What are you doing here?!" Harvey asked.  
"I followed you," she said as if there was nothing wrong with it.  
"I told her she could stay," said a voice.  
Harvey turned to see Phil. "What? Why?"  
"Look at her! She's adorable!" Phil shouted. The girl looked up with an "Onum?"  
"Right..."  
"Plus, she said she's an orphan. She has nowhere to go. So! I'm putting you in charge of her!"  
"But-" Harvey tried to object, but Phil ran off with a "La, la, la! Not listening!!"  
"I'm Nova Vixen," the girl said, finishing her sandwich. She gestured to the sleeping fox in the corner. "That's Mindy."  
"I"m Harvey. Harvey Birdman."  
"There's a lot of you bird people," Nova said with a small smile. "There's this one other guy I seen and this girl who are dressed similar to you and they have cool metal wings!"  
"Yeah, that was Peanut and 'Birdgirl'."  
Nova laughed. "Peanut? What kind of name is that?"  
Just then, Peanut popped his head in the room. "Did I hear a girl call my name?" He then noticed the quite beautiful Nova.  
"Yep! That's one of the bird peoples," Nova said to Harvey.  
Peanut ran up to Nova. "Hello, there! I'm Peanut! And you are?"  
"Nova Vixen."  
"Yowch!!" Peanut shouted, jumping in the air. Mindy held part of his outfit in her jaws and she was growling.  
"And that's Mindy," Nova said simply.

"There you go," Nova said after she finished sowing up Peanut's pants. She sat near one of the stalls with Mindy while Peanut waited behind them. Nova slipped him his pants.  
"Heh, heh. No peeking okay?"  
Nova rolled her eyes. "I won't," she said smiling.  
"...No, really. You can peak if you want."  
"Rather not~!" she sang. Just then, Mentok came in and spotted the girl sitting on the floor.  
"Ah...," he muttered, then went back and looked at the sign, clearly marked 'Gentlemen'. He looked back at the girl, then to the sign and finally. "Why are you in here?!"  
"Oh! You found her!" shouted Harvey as he rushed in and held Nova. "I thought I lost you! Then Phil would have killed me! And I actually mean me this time, not a clone."  
"...LOLWHUT?!" Nova laughed.  
Harvey sighed. "Nevermind. Just don't go off on your own without telling me!"  
"But I was with Mindy... and Peanut," she said, "And I told you already before I left, 'member?"  
"...You did?"  
"Yeah."  
Peanut suddenly came out of the stalls. "Aw. You didn't look-Oh hello!"

_________________________________________________________________________

"Grrr... Another case... I need to win this time... I need to WIN!"  
"Lol! Who are you talking to?" Nova asked, laughing a bit.  
"Right. I forgot you were here...," Harvey muttered. He looked around. "I was talking to, ah, Advenger!" Harvey lifted the hawk up. Mindy licked her jaws.  
"Mindy, no. You and I both know you can't handle outer species relationships," Nova scolded.  
Harvey, a bit freaked, pulled Advenger close.  
"So, tell me, Harvey, what's the case?" Nova questioned. He laughed.  
"It's way too complicated for a child like you," he merely said. Nova pouted. "Arg! Don't do that!" Nova's eyes began to sparkle in plead. "Nooooo! It's too cute! ....Alright, fine."  
"Yes!" she whispered.  
"Okay, the case is; a crab is being sued for being cheap by one of his employees."  
"A crab... sued by an employee...?" she repeated, tilting her head.  
"Yeah, that's right. And his employee is a squid."  
"...LOLWHUT?" she laughed.  
"Why do you do that?"  
"What?"  
"Say 'lol' then laugh?"  
"IDK."  
"Oh..."

_________________________________________________________________________

"I'm losing this case...," Harvey sighed.  
"It's so obvious the man's guilty," Peanut pointed out, sitting next to Nova. "You're gonna lose."  
Nova got up and went to Harvey. She patted his back. "There, there."  
Harvey lifted his head from his desk and looked at the girl. Her usually joyful eyes were sorrowful. "Nova, Peanut's right. There's no way I can win this case."  
"Yes you can!" she shouted sternly, "Just think! If the employee was getting payed under minim wage, don't you think the boss would let him know before hiring him?"  
"...You're right so it's actually the employee's fault!" He stood up in trumpet.  
"Hey, can I come with you to court? I've always wanted to see one of those from the inside," Nova said.  
"Sure! I don't see why not!"  
"Then I'm coming too!" Peanut declared. Nova lifted up Mindy.  
"And so is this fox!" The two stared at her oddly.

_________________________________________________________________________

In court, Harvey called the squid to the stand, who's name was Squidward.  
"Lolwhut?" Nova laughed at the name.  
"Quiet, Nova," Mentok scolded.  
"How do you know my name? Are you a stalker?"  
"What? No! I'm Mentok, the Mind Taker!"  
"Neep! Don't take my mind!" Nova shouted, wrapping her arms around her head.  
Harvey sighed. Maybe bringing her was a bad idea. "Anyways, Mr. Tentacles, did your boss, Mr. Krabs-"  
"Lolwhut?!" Nova giggled. She wasn't even paying attention. She turned to Peanut. "Where are those two from?"  
"I think someone said, 'Bikini Bottom'," Peanut told her. Nova twisted around in her seat so that she was on her head.  
"Weird~!"  
"You're telling me," he muttered, turning his head to look at her.  
"Enough!" Mentok shouted, "I can't stand what you two are thinking! It's louder than your voices and it's disgusting!" Nova sunk in her seat in a deep blush. "What will it take to make you two stop? No wait! Don't tell me! Weewu, weeeewu~ You got it. Harvey, you win the case!"  
"I won? I won!! In your face!" he shouted in the rival judge.

_________________________________________________________________________

"I won this case, but there's many more in my future," Harvey told Nova and Peanut.  
"Yay!" Nova shouted, throwing her hands in the air. "Future~!!"  
"I'm curious," Peanut said to the vixen girl, "What were you thinkin about in Court?"  
Nova placed her hands to her side and blushed. "Nothing... Nothing you need to know about..."

---

SH: So how did you like it? Was this good? There's more chaps to come! ^^ Please don't be too harsh if it sucks. If you don't like Harvey Birdman, then why the heck did you read this?! 


	2. A Family?

Harvey awoke to his alarm clock, got up and stretched. "Ah! today's such a nice day! ...Hey, do I smell toast?" Suddenly, it hit him. "Oh no! Nova!" He jolted out of his room in his night gown and saw Nova's happy lil face. She was sitting on the table with breakfast around her. "I made you food!" she declared, throwing her hands in the air. "...Oh... Wow... Thanks..," he muttered. He had taken Nova and Mindy in and he had been worried the strange girl and her vixen would burn his apartment down or somehting. "I didn't know you could cook..." "Oh yeah! Ma would teach me how to cook anything and everything!" she shouted, then paused slightly. "...I wish... she waws still here..." Harvey began to grow uncomfortable. Lucky for him, Nova could change her mood quickly. "C'mon, now! Eat! Your food will get cold and we'll be late for work!" "We?" Harvey repeated before chowing down. "Yep! Then man with the eye patch says he'll let me be your new assisant! I'll be working with you and Peanut! Yay!" "Yay," Harvey said, less inthused -

"Hi, lady! Hi, other lady! Hi, Hippo man! Hi, lil green weirdo! H, bear! H-"  
"Nova, will you cut that out?" Harvey snapped. Nova's fox ears flattened in sadness. "...If you're going to tell people hi, learn their names," he told her. "M'kay...," she said, lifting her ears a bit. Harvey sighed. "I bet Peanut's waiting for you in my office," he told her. Nova's mouth spread into a wide smile before she dashed off with Mindy close behind. "Geez, that girl is a handful..." "Who was that?" the 'lil green weirdo' asked, raising an eyebrow. "That was Nova Vixen. Phil told me I had to watch her," Harvey explained. "For how long?" Reducto questioned. "Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah..." "Ha! You're stuck with her? You know she needs to have a family before-Get back!- long," he told Harvey, yelling at a guy in between his words. "...Right..." 'Is he suggesting to put Nova in an adoption home?'

"I win!" Nova shouted, jolting up. "How can you even win at drawing?" Peanut asked her. "Because mine's best! See? It's beautious!" she told him, showing Peanut the picture. It was then that Harvey walked in. "Hey, it's Harvey," Peanut pointed out. "Hey, guys," Harvey said. "No, I meant, she drew a picture of you, her, Advenger and Mindy." He handed Nova's picture to him and Harvey saw a chibi version of them four. It looked like Nova was tackling Harvey from behind with a hug as Mindy and Advenger sat near his feet with an 'oh boy' look on their faces. "See, see, see?' Nova asked, pointing at the picture, "It's us! And we are one happy family!" Harvey stared at the picture. 'One... happy... family?' "Ah, Nova, have you propertly introduced yourself to Judy yet?" "Who?" she asked with a wide smile. "Phil's daughter?" "Who?" Same experssion. "Eye-patch guy's daughter." "Oh! No, I haven't! Let's go, Mindy! Peanut, lead the way!" she shouted. "Yes, ma'am!" With that, the three took off. Harvey looked at the picture again. 'A family, huh? Like I know anything about being a family.'

"...You look familar," Nova said, staring at Judy, "I think we've meant before..." "R-Really, now? You don't say!" "I do say. I say I've seen you around before..." "Er...ah... Chocolate?" Judy offered, showing her the box. "Chocolate!" Nova shouted before leaping at the box and stuffing her face. Judy sighed a relief. Tecnically they have meant, but Judy was dressed as 'Birdgirl' then. "Ah... I'm not likin' the look Mindy's givin' you," Peanut muttered. Mindy was giving a 'Why'd you do that' look. Suddenly, Nova flopped on the ground with her hands wrapped around her belly. "Oooooooh... My tummy hurts, Peanut...," she muttered painfully. He lifted her up. "C'mon. Let's get you back to Harvey!"

"Harvey!" Judy shouted, bursting through his door, "I didn't think this would happen! I heard foxes could eat chocolate!" Harvey lifted his head up from his desk. "What? Did you give Mindy chocolate?" Just then, Peanut carried in a painfilled Nova. "Nova?" "...My tummy...," Nova muttered with a moan. "Crap! What should I do?" Harvey shouted as Peanut sat Nova on the longe chair. "Call the doctor or a vet? Doxtor or a vet?"  
"...Har...vey...," she whispered painfully. He looked at her and sighed. "I'll call both."

"I see the prblem," the vet said, "Her stomach is that of a fox and a human's combined. Much like a dog's, her stomach takes chocolate as a poison." "Will she be okay?" Harvey asked. "She'll be fine," the vet asured. He handed Nova some medicine, "You might want to get a trash can and quick." Peanut did so and handed it to the vet who put it near Nova. As soon as Nova took the medicine, she threw up into the garbage can. "...Urg... That wasn't fun," she groaned. "Make sure you watch over her," the doctor ordered, "And make sure she doesn't dehydrate herself." "So, she's gonna be okay?" Peanut questioned. "Of corse," the two said. "Thank God," Harvey breathed.

Harvey was tired after watching Nova all night, but in the morning, Nova was right as rain. Still, he called off to take care of her and make sure she rest. And for he can get rest too.  
"Silly Harvey! I'm fine! I wanna go to work!" she said with a smile. Harvey yawned. "Well, I'm not. No way you're going to work without me..." With that, he crashed on the couch. Nova stared at him blankly, then went and snuggled in his arms. "...Thank you... Thank you so much for everything... Dad..." She yawned and then closed her eyes. Mindy crawled on the couch too and slept near their feet.

Strawberry: Did I just update? I think I did! I know, it's been forever since I've finally posted up this chap. Please forgive me! DX There are 2 more chaps to go! I know. So sad.  
But don't worry! I'm planning on making mini stories and even taking HB request! Yay! Also, I wanted to do a HB, Truth or Dare! Do you all think I should right now or wait till this story is completed? I'll post a poll on my page. That makes it easier for all of us.


End file.
